Still Here
by Nate Xavela
Summary: "Sasuke! Ayo pulang bersamaku! Semua menunggumu, Sasuke." Suara teriakan itu berdengung keras ditelinga Sasuke. Nada suara yang berbeda, tetapi masih dengan kata yang sama, saling bersahutan. Menggema mengerogoti batin seorang pemuda yang hanya bisa diam ditempat. 'Apa kau balas dendam padaku, Naruto? meninggalkan ku' / BL / modified canon! / SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NATE ALERTS!**

 **Abal, BL [Boys Love], failed genres, violence, bad behaviour, all the amateur warnings applied. Please note it! This is modified-canon of SASUNARU!**

"..." Talk

'...' Mind.

Alurnya lumayan banyak berbeda dengan manga dan animenya. Nate baru nonton sampek eps 394. Itu pun udah lama banget. Selebihnya buta arah. Kaguya dkk gak bakal keluar karena Nate gak ngerti, musuhnya Madara aja. Dan genres-nya cederung ke hurt-comfort-agast with lil bit romance, bukan action-adventure atau bahkan dark. Jadi adegan berantemnya di skip-skip. Mohon bantuannya.

 **So watch out, Baby!**

 **?..?**

 **!**

Deru napas terengah memenuhi pendengarannya sendiri. Persetan dengan semua orang yang ada disekitarnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Dia hanya akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, seperti harapan Itachi. Selebihnya serahkan pada waktu.

Sasuke sudah kelewat muak hanya untuk tahu mengapa sampai detik terakhirnya, Itachi masih mau berjuang untuk membantu aliansi ini, menyebut dirinya sebagai shinobi Konoha. Tempat dimana semua menghianati dirinya, membuatnya untuk menghabisi seluruh clan Uchiha. Membuatnya hidup terasing, menerima segala bentuk cap keburukan. Dan Itachi masih tetap dengan bangga membawa title shinobi Konoha, di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Sasuke akan menyudahi ini semua, mencari jawaban yang ia tak ketahui.

"Bergabunglah, kau bisa melakukan apapun nantinya. Uchiha selalu bisa mendapatkan keinginannya, Sasuke." Ujar Madara, sembari menatap datar Uchiha muda di depannya.

Jalinan kekkai pelindung berpendar mengelilingi kedua pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Menghalangi seluruh shinobi lainnya untuk ikut campur. Madara sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya diam memandangi Sasuke. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir itu.

Jawaban yang menghancurkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke atau jawaban yang akan menghancurkan seluruh shinobi dengan gabungan kekuatan Uchiha. Madara masih menunggu.

Sasuke mendecih, sembari memegang luka berdarah di lengannya. "Aku bisa mendapatkan keinginanku sendiri. Tanpa bantuanmu, kau tak perlu khawatir." Seringai tak luput dari penglihatan Madara.

Uchiha dan semua kearoganannya, adalah satu hal yang dilupakan Madara. Uchiha bukanlah seorang yang suka berbagi. Begitupula Sasuke, dan jelas Madara juga. Menggabungkan diri bukan suatu hal yang tepat, suatu saat harus ada yang mati untuk membayar. Mereka semua sama, hanya berbuai dalam hitamnya kegelapan. Menutup mata pada yang lain.

Tak semua memang, mengingat sebagian dari Uchiha bukan seorang yang termakan dendam. Tapi sebagian besar iya.

Angin berhembus pelan, melambaikan helaian raven itu. Memberi sedikit nyawa untuk meringankan hawa berat yang ada di sekitar. Mengingatkan Sasuke bila 'sang angin-pun' ada di sana, tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia hanya tak mau menolehkan wajahnya barang sebentar. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Susano'o biru dengan pedangnya menantang geram sang Susano'o pemanah. Datar dalam keributan. Semua mendapat lawannya masing-masing. Berkutat berusaha untuk menghancurkan yang lain, berusaha menang. Mayat bergelimpangan, darah memercik menjadi penghias malam yang tampak berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan.

Sebagian besar lainnya pasukan zetsu putih yang juga betebaran melimpah, saling melawan. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan menang. Obito sudah diambang kekalahan, mereka akan terus melawan. Memberi ruang untuk Uchiha lain melawan Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak mengerti untuk apa dan siapa ia bertarung. Ia hanya mencari jawaban dari semua hal yang Itachi siratkan.

Hanya tinggal waktu kali ini.

"SASUKE! " Sebuah teriakan tak Sasuke gubris. Tanpa mengalihkan mata pun ia sudah tahu milik siapa suara tersebut. Mata sharingan-nya hanya terfokus pada Madara. Membulatkan tekat untuk menghancurkan pria tua bau tanah dihadapannya.

"Selesaikan sekarang kalau begitu."

"Hn,"

 **BLAR! BLAR!**

Bunyi ledakan-ledakan mengema, diikuti dengan tanah yang bergetar. Tak mengindahkan sekitar. Berdua, mereka bertarung.

Membunuh waktu yang seakan membakar. Memberi saksi bahwa ada dua jiwa berpedoman sama. Mencoba mengais ego masing-masing dan saling menjatuhkan. Mencari jawaban dari masing-masing pertanyaan

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bertarung sendiri, brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat keras, berusaha menjebol penghalang yang membatasi geraknya untuk menuju Sasuke. Iris sapphire nya tak berhenti mengikuti pergerakan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Entah sudah luka bakar yang keberapa tertoreh ditubuhnya, tapi Naruto masih nekat terus berusaha menghancurkan kekkai milik Madara.

.

.

"SASUKE! "

.

 _Maukah kau menurunkan sedikit egomu? Membiarkan seorang pecundang sepertiku membantumu?_

 _._

.

Sekelebat cahaya kuning tertangkap netra sewarna darah itu. Sasuke tetap tak mengubris. Yang Sasuke tahu bahwa punya satu tujuan, membunuh Uchiha Madara. Melanjutkan keinginan Uchiha Itachi. Mencoba mengetahui apa yang Itachi inginkan dari menyelamatkan para shinobi, yang bahkan menghianatinya. Mencari jawaban mengapa ada seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun demi sebuah kata cinta dan perdamaian.

Hanya dirinya kah yang tak mengerti?

Untuk kesekian kalinya diusap kelopak mata kananya, untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dari darah yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Dia tak akan buta kehilangan cahaya. Hanya saja Sasuke mulai terengah, dengan pertarungan yang tak mudah ini.

Kusanagi miliknya terpental jauh di depan. Memasuki teritori milik Madara. Sasuke mengeram geram.

Kilatan chidori masih aktif ditangan kirinya. Berdecit keras menantang.

Alis Madara menukik meremehkan. Diambilnya kusanagi milik Sasuke, memutar-mutar dengan anggun dengan sebelah tangannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Sasuke? Hidup bersama tikus sampah?"

Udara pekat melapisi keduanya. Sasuke masih bertahan dalam diam.

"Jangan menjadi bocah menyedihkan, seperti kakakmu. MATI SAJA KAU SASUKE" Madara merampal segel cepat, membuat jeratan sulur-sulur tanaman setan. Berlari mendekat pada Sasuke.

'CHIDORI EISO.' Kilatan petir memanjang bergerak meliuk menantang sang lawan. Memotong segala sulur yang mendekat kearahnya.

Sulur itu terus merambat, menyerang Sasuke. Bumga-bunganya memuntahkan air deras memukul-mukul lawan. Menampilkan sebuah wajah alam yang mengamuk.

Madara tak diam, Susano'o sempurna miliknya ambil bagian.

 _Jagae jubaguo._

Sasuke terus mengelak, sembari menghindari sabetan kusanagi miliknya yang berada di tangan Madara. Mata merahnya mengikuti semua pergerakan Madara mencari celah menyerang.

Madara menyeringai menikmati semuanya. Merasa senang bermain-main seperti ini. Tangannya membuat segel sembari menyerang Sasuke.

Tak pernah ada malam sekelam ini. Tak ada yang berani hanya untuk mendekati pertarungan mereka. Kekkai pelindung itu pun tak bisa di remehkan, ia akan memebakar apa dan siapapun yang berusaha untuk masuk.

Kekkai yang sama seperti kekkai yang di bentuk oleh keempat hokage. Namun lebih kuat, mengingat Madara masih mampu bergerak bebas sembari terus menyerang.

 _Mokuton gairoshu no jutsu._

Bunyi benturan keras menggema dalam keheningan malam, melesak jauh dari segala arah, membuat tanah pijakan bergetar seakan dilanda gempa.

Sasuke terdesak. Kakinya terkunci sementara lengan kanannya berderak keras, dililit mokuton milik Madara. Desisan keluar dari bibir Sasuke, seraya mengumpat. Dia terpojok, Susano'o miliknya terus menembakkan panah melindungi sang tuan. Darah menetes terus dari lengannya, yang terluka. "Sial."

Madara tertawa keras. Tak membuang waktu, dengan kusanagi milik Sasuke yang berputar ditangan kanannya. Ia berdecak. "Sudah selesai, Uchiha."

Bilah kusanagi itu berdesing diantara tirai udara yang transparan. Melesat lurus membidik jantung sang Uchiha muda, yang terikat tak bergerak. Memandang dingin lawannya.

 **SRASZZH!**

.

.

"Hooo, Teme kau payah."

Mata Sasuke melebar untuk sepersekian detik. Bias cahaya kuning menerangi kegelapan di sekitar medan pertempuran antara dua Uchiha itu. Tepat dihadapannya, iris sapphire itu seakan mengejek ketidak becusannya.

Kekkai pelindung yang jebol akibat serangan Naruto mulai memperbarui diri. Memberi ruang privasi luas, khusus untuk mereka yang ada di dalamnya. Tanah yang menjadi pijakan hancur, dengan tekstur yang tak bisa di jabarkan.

Naruto masih disana dengan senyum lebarnya. Terlalu senang bisa menjebol kekkai pelindung, sekalipun ia terluka. Cengirannya terpatri disana.

"Kau memang baru bisa bertempur hebat, jika bersamaku, Sasuke. Jadi jangan bertarung sendirian, ttebayoo!" Ujar Naruto membanggakan diri.

Tetesan darah menggenang diantara tubuh itu, terus turun.

Sasuke hendak memaki Naruto yang masih tersenyum bodoh sekalipun bilah kusanagi miliknya menembus melewati rusuk idiot itu. Meninggalkan jejak tetesan darah yang perlahan menuruni pangkal kusanagi. Menusuk tepat di dada sebelah kiri, tak jauh dari sumber kehidupannya. Sementara pemuda itu tersenyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lihat kau tak bisa bergerak sama sekalikan, Sasuke" Naruto berdecak.

Bibir Sasuje sudah terbuka, ingin mencemooh seorang yang dengan bodohnya membobol kekkai, hingga terluka oleh bila pedangnya . Tapi semua umpatanya tertelan begitu saja saat-.

Cahaya kuning dari cakra kyuubi perlahan meredup, Naruto terhuyung ke depan. Semua berlalu terlalu cepat. Mata Sasuke melotot, ketika dirinya melihat bijuu di tubuh sang jinchurikki itu di tarik keluar perlahan. Menyisakan bias pendar cakra milik Kyuubi yang ditarik keluar oleh Madara.

Bibir Naruto bergetar mengucap sebuah nama. "Sa..sasuke.."

Bisikan pelan itu seakan menghabiskan seluruh pasokan udara di dalam paru-paru Sasuke. Irisnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik biru dihadapannya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke melepaskan segala jerat yang mengelilinginya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya menguap tak bersisa. Yang ia tau tubuhnya bergerak, mengapai Naruto.

Sasuke melihatnya. Bagaimana tubuh itu jatuh bagai seonggok daging tak bertuan.

"Mengumpankan diri, agar aku lebih mudah mendapatkan kyuubi, Naruto?"

Cahaya kuning itu hilang sepenuhnya, menabrak Sasuke, yang masih kesulitan hanya untuk bernapas melihatnya.

"Melindungi sahabatmu? Cih, kau hanya mempermudah tugasku." Ujar Madara pada Naruto yang berhapas berat.

Tawa sumbang Madara dan pekikan ngeri dari seluruh aliansi shinobi yang melihat Naruto limbruk, tak terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Jantungnya berpacu, mengumpati Naruto.

Tangan pucat Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang merosot jatuh tanpa pegangan pada tubuhnya.

"Sasu..ke" Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain gumaman lirih Naruto ditelinga pemuda raven itu,

Dari balik tubuh Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat Madara menyeringai sembari tertawa dan memainkan segel pada kekkai pelindung. Mengoper cakra kyuubi pada wadah juubi, yang menjulang tinggi dengan patung gedo menatap kearah mereka. Sasuke masih tak bergerak.

Dia melihat perlahan cakra itu terserap. Membuat patung gedo tersebut meraung.

Panggilan lirih Naruto tak mampu menyadarkan Sasuke. Tubuhnya kaku, darah mengalir deras pada luka tikam di dada Naruto. Sasuke menggengamnya erat, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang terus terpompa.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?... Aku yang pa..yah."

Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin tetap dalam kesadarannya. Matanya terasa berat diikuti dengan dentuman di seluruh tubuhnya. Bertopang memasrahkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Bodohnya. Pantas saja Sasuke sering mengoloknya. "Sasuke.. Kurasa aku tak... Bi-sa mem-bantumu. Le..lebih jauh la-gi."

Sekedar bicarapun ia kesulitan. Napasnya tersenggal putus - putus.

"A..aku tak bermak-sud.. Menyusahkanmu. S-sungguh."

"..."

'Aku ingin berbicara banyak padamu, Sasuke... Tapi rasanya sulit. ' Batin Naruto miris.

Sasuke hanya mendekap tubuh yang nyaris jatuh manghantam tanah. Helaan napas berat menyapu tengkuk putih pucatnya. Terengah, dengan wajah yang bersandar pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari mulut Naruto.

Tubuh itu bergetar memasrahkan diri seluruhnya pada Sasuke. Meruntuk dalam hati karena tak bisa memberi bantuan pada Sasuke. Yang ia lakuakan malah menyusahkan Sasuke.

Madara memandang dua remaja di hadapannya. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Naruto.. Uzumaki. Clan pewaris cakra hebat. Mampu bertahan sekalipun bijuu sudah di tarik keluar. Kau persis seperti Kushina, Naruto." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto meremas hakama Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Napasnya menderu. Naruto menguatkan diri untuk berdiri tegak. Ia ingin menghajar pria tua di belakangnya yang berani menyebut nama ibunya. Kakinya menguatkan pijakan hendak melawan. Baru setengah menoleh, dekapannya di pererat. Darah mengalir deras dari sela-sela telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Geram Sasuke, di telinganya.

Naruto mengernyit mendengarkan nada tinggi penuh penekanan dari suara Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Sasuke. napasnya ikut terengah. Gemeretuk gigi begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto. Memaki Naruto yang masih saja bertindak bodoh tanpa melihat keadaan.

Ia menata kembali napasnya yang tak beraturan. "Malam I-ini. Dingin ya.. Te-me." Sebisa mungkin Naruto berkata. Sungguh rasanya tubuhnya kedinginan.

 _Diam_

Naruto sudah tak kuat mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ugh..

Naruto hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke sendirian. Tak akan pernah, mereka akan berjuang bersama. Batinnya bergejolak mengumpati segala kebodohan dalam dirinya. Sekarang apa?

"Kau shino-bi hebat, Te-..me. Kau pasti bi-sa meng..galahkannya."

 _Diam_

Naruto pikir dia bisa ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke, melawan Madara, seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama-sama. Merasakan kesetaraan ketika Sasuke merendahkan sedikit egonya untuk melihat dan berkerjasama.

"..."

"Kita aka-n pu..pulang..." Ujar Naruto kepayahan.

Bahu yang menjadi sandarannya itu menegang, tanpa bersuara. Naruto meringis, sungguh ia ingin mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Berharap pemuda itu mau pulang, berada di dekatnya, mengakuinya seperti dulu. Ia ingin membawa pulang seseorang yang memiliki ikatan dengannya.

Masih adilkah dunia ini padanya? Naruto tak suka meruntuk, ia hanya mengingikan Sasuke pulang. Ketika pertama kali merasakan sebuah ikatan, Naruto merasa senang. Sasuke disana seseorang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai Naruto yang menyebalkan, bukan sebagai jinchuriki yang dibenci. Sasuke orang pertama yang mengakuinya, sekalipun ia acuh. Mata kelam miliknya selalu berbicara banyak. Naruto tau mata Onyx itu tak pernah menganggap jijik padanya.

Sasuke orang pertama yang memiliki ikatan dengannya, yang mengakuinya. Dan Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu ada untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ketika bilah kusanagi itu hendak menikam jantung Sasuke. Yang Naruto tahu hanya menjadi tamengnya. Ia tak bisa melindungi Sasuke dari luka batin akibat rahasia pembantaian keluarganya, jadi setidaknya Naruto berharap dia bisa melindungi Sasuke dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan, apapun. Lalu ia akan bisa pulang bersama Sasuke.

Dekapan Sasuke bahkan rasanya hangat, diantara tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Naruto menghela napas pelan, bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum. Andai bisa terus begini.

Lukanya terus terbuka, tanpa Kurama butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menyembuhkannya seperti sedia kala. Ughh. "Maa-f.." Ujarnya sekali, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Setelah itu, A-yo pula-ng bersa..maku! Semua menu-nggummu, Sasu..ke" '-..Aku menunggumu, Sasuke'... .

Naruto meringis kecut. Sasuke tak membalasnya sedikitpu, matanya berat.

.

"Setelah ini, A-yo pula-ng bersa..maku! Semua menu-nggummu, Sasu..ke"

 _"Sasuke! Ayo pulang bersamaku! Semua menunggumu, Sasuke!"_

Suara teriakan dan lirihan itu berdengung keras di telinga Sasuke. Suara yang berbeda dengan kata yang sama seperti yang barusan diutarakan secara lirih oleh Naruto. Menggema mengerogoti batin seorang pemuda yang hanya bisa diam ditempat, mencoba mencari pijakannya kembali.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tak menyahut. Mata merah Sasuke bergerak tak fokus.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan mati, Sasuke. Jinchuriki tak akan bisa bertahan ketiaka bijuu dikeluarkan secara paksa." Suara Madara nyaris tak terdengar di telinganya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke berbisik lirih sekali lagi. Berharap si bodoh didekapannya menyahuti. Apapun terserah asalkan ia menyahut. Sasuke tak akan mendecih mendengar teriakan Naruto, tak akan mendengus mendengar suara berisiknya. Sungguh.

Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan Madara yang berada di hadapannya.

.

..

Tapi Naruto tak menyahut sama sekali.

 _._

.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan Naruto yang masih di dekapnya. Badannya bergetar seolah semua lukanya terbuka bertambah lebar.

 _"Sasuke! Ayo pulang bersamaku! Semua menunggumu, Sasuke!"_

Suara itu masih menggema. Suara teriakan Naruto, ketika pertama kali dirinya kabur dari Konoha. Dadanya berderak nyeri. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menginginkan teriakan itu nyata. Mengajaknya pulang bersama, bukan gumaman lirih yang begitu sulit hanya untuk diucapkan.

Kalimat yang dulu sering diucapkan Naruto. Mengajakknya untuk kembali. Dia akan menurut.

Setiap kali Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada Naruto, setiap kali itulah sebilah pisau imajiner seakan menusuknya. Mengoreskan luka perih.

 _Pulang bersamamu?_

.

.

Apa dirinya akan ditinggal seseorang lagi?

"Dobe..?" Bisiknya berharap orang yang di panggil menyahuti.

Dulu ia yang pergi tak peduli terhadap siapapun yang menginginkan dirinya untuk kembali. Tak mengindahkan semua jerih payah Naruto yang menginginkan nya untuk pulang. Yang Sasuke tahu hanya mengejar perasaan dendamnya. Lalu kenapa saat tubuh Naruto jatuh dalam dekapannya, seolah semua udara disekitar menjadi tipis, membuatnya kesulitan hanya untuk bernapas. Kenapa jantungnya begitu nyeri, seolah sebilah pisau menusuknya tanpa mau berhenti. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Lebih sakit dari pada pertama kali ketika ia melihat jasad kedua orangtuanya yang terkapar, bersimbah darah. Lebih sakit dari pada ketika ia, melihat senyum Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Aniki-nya terjatuh tak berdaya. Beribu kali lipat dari luka bertarung manapun, yang pernah Sasuke rasakan. Menarik napas pun rasanya nyeri, seolah jantungnya teremas.

"Apa kau balas dendam padaku, Naruto? "

 _Apa kau menuntut balas meninggalkanku setelah aku meninggalkanmu?_

Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu. Pikiranya seakan terputus dan memusat pada satu titik terang dibalik tirai kelam. Semua pertanyaanya hanya terucap di otaknya.

Cairan hangat kental mengalir diantara telapak tangannya. Sasuke pernah menusuk jantung itu menggunakan chidori dulu, menembus meninggalkan rongga menganga, tapi Naruto masih bisa bangun. Kenapa sekarang Naruto tak bangun?

Fokus Sasuke mencoba merasakan cakra Naruto, mencari setidaknya setitik harapan. Batinnya terus mengucap sebuah nama. Cakra itu menipis, sharingan nya nyaris tak mendeteksi, dengan detak jantung lemah nyaris tak terdengar. Sekarat, jinchuriki kyuubi ini sekarat. Bibirnya biru dingin. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto, matanya menatap benci wajah itu. Wajah dimana tak ada Naruto dan cengiran bodoh yang biasa ia lihat. Mana Naruto-nya?

Madara mendekat kearah dua remaja itu. Menatap jijk pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau diam seperti orang, bodoh?" Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat kearah dua pemuda itu..

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Uchiha Madara yang mendekat kearahnya, pria keparat yang menusuk sahabatnya-seorang yang berada di dekapannya. Membuat ia merasakan sakit, membuatnya jatuh seakan ia orang lemah, layaknya mereka yang ia acuhkan.

"Dan mengapa kau terus mengoceh seperti orang bodoh?"

Hening. Tak ada bunyi ledakan, tak ada bunyi kunai yang saling beradu yang menjadi latar belakang. Suara Sasuke begitu dingin tak seperti biasanya. Suara itu seakan tak bernyawa, lebih menyedihkan dari pada jeritan pilu. Ia hanya terduduk disana menatap pada Madara.

Madara tertawa, "Melihatmu seperti ini, tak jauh berbeda dengan melihat kakakmu yang begitu naif."

"Diam."

"Sama seperti ketika Itachi mencoba melindungimu. Menyedihkan."

Sasuke tak membalas, mengeratkan pegangannya,

Kalau tak ada yang mau menolong biarkan. Naruto masih ada disini, ia hanya perlu menjaganya. Tak boleh ada yang masuk bahkan mendekati Naruto. Tak seorangpun selama ia masih disini, disisi Naruto.

Kobaran api hitam amaterasu menyebar melingkar, diikuti kilatan kilatan petir. Membelit membentuk segel spiral. Apinya membesar membumbung tinggi, bergabung menjadi satu. Melindungi dua orang remaja yang berada di pusat lingkaran itu.

 **SRASHH!**

Membakar habis semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan sampai hampir menuju tempat dimana para aliansi shinobi berada. Madara mundur, tiap kali ia maju api hitam itu berkobar marah.

Sharingan-nya menatap sharingan yang lain.

'Kokuen no tate. ' Bisik Sasuke.

Dia akan menyelesaikan ini. Sinar keunguaan membelit Sasuke. Membentuk perisai kokoh dihadapan kedua pemuda tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menampakkan wujud sempurna Susano'o pemanah dengan api hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Dua buah sayap merentang kokoh pada punggung Susano'o.

Dekapannya mengerat, membawa tubuh Naruto mendekat, sembari menunduk, mengubur sebagian wajahnya pada helaian pirang Naruto.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading! Long time no seeeee**

Hueeee parahhhh ini fic ngawur abis!? Sulit bikin adegannya. Aduh plot holes banyak banget. Suwerr pingin banget bikin modified-canon, maksudnya sih merealisasikan semua hint yang Masashi buat. Parahh, Nate payah banget.

Gak cocok kali ya, Nate nulis fic agak serius wkwkw,

Fic ini udah ada di draft awal semester lalu, tapi baru bisa dikerjain. Nate bakal nulis sampek complete, baru lanjut bikin fic baru. Dan ini gak akan memakan banyak chapter kok hehehe, paling banyak 3/4 chapter, kalau bisa dua chapter aja hoho. Soalnya Nate payah kalau nulis. Thanks ya guys. Semoga kalian suka :"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ketika yang datang kembali berulang._

 _Akan kah yang pergi bisa kembali bersama hati._

 _Berbagi sembari menilik kasih._

Ada kalanya waktu seakan terbekukan, menampakkan fraksi-fraksi tak terbaca tapi samar terlihat. Semua aliansi itu melihat, bagaimana wajah yang terlihat ceria itu meredup. Jatuh bagai diderak ombak besar meruntuhkan. Semuanya berlalu cepat, hingga akhirnya melambat ketika tubuh itu tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuh itu tak lagi berpendar, kehilangan cahaya kuningnya. Begitu pula semua raut wajah para shinobi.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Teriakan itu bergaung menyabet sang malam.

Tak tahu siapa yang pertama berteriak, tapi hampir seluruh shinobi Konoha menyerukan nama yang sama ketika dengan begitu saja, tubuh itu jatuh linglung, dengan darah mengalir di luka tusukan.

Sebagian besar lainnya hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, saat salah satu pahlawan terkuat aliansi shinobi tumbang, menghantam tubuh seorang ninja pelarian di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NATE ALERTS!**

 **Abal, BL [Boys Love], failed genres, violence, bad behaviour, all the amateur warnings applied. Please note it! This is modified-canon of SASUNARU!**

"..." Talk

'...' Mind.

 **[Pernahkah kau bertanya, adakah yang tulus menganggapmu? Adakah sosok itu?**

 **Aku masih bertanya, ketika semua terlihat buram dimataku.] .Nate Xavela.**

 **?**

 **?**

Semua mata tak bisa teralihkan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi dihadapan mereka. Tidak dengan semua kehancuran yang telah terjadi. Jalinan api hitam dan petir saling membelit membentuk pola tak terdefinisikan, bergerak lincah menghabisi semua musuh yang tersisa.

Bunyi ledakan beruntun menjadi pemecah malam yang sunyi. Bau hangus membakar indra penciuman, mengantarkan pada jajaran tubuh putih zetsu yang tergeletak di setiap sudut. Terbakar oleh api yang masih belum padam hingga saat ini.

Sudah selesai. Semua kembali berlalu cepat. Menampilkan fragmen-fragmen kilat, ketika semua terbakar hangus. Diiringi gelegar petir saling menyambar. Menyisakan seorang pemuda Uchiha yang terdiam kaku, menampakkan punggungnya, tertunduk kaku.

"Kau tahu, Madara... Uchiha itu bodoh. Kau dan aku."

Malam itu angin dingin berbisik lirih, menemani malam yang ditinggal sang rembulan. Pekat, dingin, gelap. Semua sudah selesai. Harusnya semua orang bersorak, berteriak penuh suka cita, saling memeluk teman seperjuangan mereka. Merayakan kemenangan mereka, menyerukan rasa haru kebahagiaan setelah semua yang mereka perjuangkan, berhasil mencapai tujuan kemenangan. Tapi tidak, seluruh shinobi hanya diam,

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tak kuasa untuk membendung gumaman lirihnya, ingin menggapai pemuda itu. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar, ia nyaris tak mengenali Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Sakura memang sebelumnya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang tak segan membunuhnya, siap menghunuskan kusanagi miliknya pada Sakura, sembari menyeringai angkuh. Bahkan tak peduli nyaris membunuh Karin, rekannya sendiri. Sasuke yang saat itu memang Sasuke yang tak melihat siapun selain dirinya. Membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi dan tak berguna bagi dirinya. Tapi Sakura saat itu setidaknya masih bisa melihat secercah cahaya milik Sasuke, menandakan dirinya masih sadar, masih tersisa rasa kemanusiaannya. Dan untuk kali ini, bias matanya mati, kosong tak bernyawa. Bergerak membabi buta menghancurkan apa yang ia anggap lawan. Tak ada suara keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Mengatup layaknya besi di timbun tanah.

Suara hantaman tak berhenti sejak beberapa waktu lalu, membentuk irama monoton yang terus berulang.

 **Bugh!**

Pemuda itu tak mau berhenti. Menyisakan lubang besar di rongga dada musuh mereka yang sudah hancur tak bersisa. Ia hanya menunduk sambil terus menghantamkan kepalan tangannya. Tangannya memerah, antara hancur tapi masih tetap dipaksa untuk menghancurkan. Meremat kuat gumpalan merah yang ia tarik dari dalam tubuh itu. Tak tahu, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin mencabik tubuh itu hingga tak bersisa. Mana musuh kuat yang tadi melawannya? Kenapa ia tak bergerak sekarang?

Mengamati gumpalan merah yang seharusnya berdetak itu, namun sekarang hanya diam dalam genggamannya. Mengamatinya lalu ia lemparkan tak tentu arah. Api hitam menyambar, merebakkan bau hangus baru.

Kekkai pelindung yang tadinya membatasi pertarungan sudah menguap sejak tadi. Meninggalkan bekas melintang, tapi masih belum ada yang mendekat menuju pusat pertempuran itu sekalipun semua sudah selesai. Jalinan api hitam dan kilatan biru tak mengizinkan shinobi manapun untuk mendekat, sekalipun mereka kawan.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik, diambilnya kusanagi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Menegakkan diri, memutar senjata miliknya sembari menghunuskan bilah tajam tersebut tak beraturan. Perut, dada, tangan, kaki. Bunyi daging teriris bergaung dengan bunyi tulang berderak.

Menusuknya secara membabi buta. Menyeringai melihat luka mengagumkan yang ia buat, napasnya teratur, seolah apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal biasa. Sedetik kemudian seringainya hilang, pikirannya terbagi tak menentu. Ada rasa asing yang meminta di perhatikan, rasa perih yang terus mengerogotinya. Padahal tak ada yang menyentuhnya. Kenapa masih ada rasa perih. Dihujamkannya terus kusanagi itu pada seonggok daging tak berbentuk di hadapannya. Meluapkan segala rasa nyeri, yang entah mengapa seolah terus menusuk melewati rusuknya.

Darah berceceran, memercik telak pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia masih diam, tak berniat bersuara sedikitpun. Ia hanya terus menikam, menusuk tanpa gairah.

Kakinya melangkah menjauh dari seonggok daging dihadapannya, ketika sudah tak mengerti apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan pada gumpalan tak berbentuk di depannya. Ia lalu berjalan terhuyung menuju pendar keunguan yang tadinya berbentuk Susano'o pemanah. Bentuknya sekarang tak lebih dari gumpalan cakra ungu di selimuti api hitam. Bergerak kepusat dimana pemuda pirang terbaring lemah sendiri. Sasuke mendekat, menatapi wajah itu.

"Naruto.." Bisiknya parau, seakan ada yang mengambil suaranya.

Kelopak matanya menutup sekilas menahan semua rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang mulai terasa mencabik, ia bisa merasakan rusuknya yang patah, merasakan perih di buku-buku jarinya, merasakan semua luka ditubuhnya. Yang terakhir adalah terasa sesak dan perih dalam tubuhnya, yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak tahu dimana letak luka fisiknya. Ketika kelopak mata pucat itu kembali terbuka, iris sekelam malam menyalami, menghapus jejak sharingan dan rinnegan yang sedari tadi menguasainya. Membaringkan tubuh didekat pemuda pirang itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah damai di sebelahnya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya. 'Apa kita sudah bisa pulang?'

Sasuke mengehela napas berat, ketika seseorang yang ia ajak berbicara tak menjawab. Matanya terasa panas, ia hanya bisa mengerjap ketika butiran hangat turun dari pelupuk matanya. Bercampur dengan cairan amis yang juga ikut keluar. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bibirnya sedari tadi hanya mengucap kata yang sama tanpa suara. Menggumamkan nama seseorang di dekatnya yang tak mau menoleh bahkan menanggapi.

"Kau ingin balas dendam, huh? Kau mau pergi juga seperti semua orang? Sama seperti Itachi?" Sasuke mendecih, mengumpat, melampiaskan apapun dibenaknya.

"…"

Harusnya ia bisa melawan Madara sendiri, tanpa bantuan si idiot di depannya. Seharusnya ia bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini sendiri sebelum Naruto dengan bodohnya langsung menerobos. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sekarang apa?

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang, lelah. Matanya berat, tapi ia memcoba tetap terjaga. Sekedar untuk melihat sesosok pemuda pirang di sampingnya, berharap ia tak akan kemana-mana. Berharap pemuda pirang itu akan terus disana, tak akan meninggalkannya. Gumpalan cakra ungu yang melindungi Naruto menguap tak bersisa, diikuti dengan api yang padam.

Saat itulah Sasuke bisa mendengar suara langkah tergesa yang mengarah padanya dan Naruto. Sakura berlari paling depan. Diikuti dengan ninja medis dan shinobi Konoha. Mendekat kearah dua pemuda yang terbaring di tengah medan pertempuran, dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura pelan, ketika ia sampai di depan dua teman timnya.

Suara lemah tak berintonasi, menyapa pendengaran Sakura. "Naruto terluka."

Sakura terpaku menatap Sasuke yang tak menolehkan wajah barang semilipun. Meringis ketika melihat iris kelam milik Sasuke tak terbias cahaya sedikitpun, mati, tatapannya kosong, seolah pemiliknya entah berada dimana. Sakura ingin menolong Sasuke, tapi ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongannya "Hmm.." _Kau juga_

Sakura mendekat, memusatkan cakra penyembuhan pada telapak tangannya. Bibirnya tak berhenti ia gigit, ketika mendapati detak jantung itu terlalu lemah nyaris tak bertahan. "Naruto.." Bisiknya.

"Kapan dia akan bangun?"

Sakura menoleh sejenak, menutup mulutnya erat tak mau memberi harapan apapun, karena sejujurnya ia tahu, Sasuke tak membutuhkan jawabannya yang tak pasti.

Sakura tak sendirian, Tsunade datang, menyalurkan semua kekuatanya pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Mematikan semua indranya, tak mau menyadari ketika ketakutannya akan kehilangan sosok ceria itu membuncah. "Bocah idiot, tak pandai membaca situasi. Bisa-bisanya kau berlari menolong Uchiha keparat ini."

"Hn"

"Awas kau, Naruto." Tsunade terus memaki pemuda itu.

Sasuke akan menggumam menanggapi, menggantikan Naruto yang hanya diam.

Untuk malam itu semua melihatnya. Ketika Naruto diambang antara hidup dan mati. Berjuang hanya untuk menarik napas.

Dan Sasuke disana, mengenggam erat jemari Naruto. Memejamkan mata. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merendahkan dirinya, seraya berdoa, mengharap sebuah pengasihan. Untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin percaya.

.

.

. **Nate Xavela.**

.

.

Suasana malam itu tak lebih baik. Sebagian dari para aliasi shinobi, mengukuhkan diri untuk tetap berdiri di tengah medan pertempuran, dimana dua pahlawan perang mereka terbaring. Mereka tak memedulikan luka mereka sendiri, membiarkan nyaris seluruh ninja medis untuk memulihkan pemuda pirang, yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan respon. Ia hanya terbaring pucat dibawah pertolongan Sakura dan Tsunade-ninja medis terkuat yang dimiliki aliansi shinobi.

Jaket orangenya dibuka memperlihatkan segel bijuu yang memerah seolah terbakar. Menorehkan luka yang seolah timbul berpola spiral nyaris acak. Tak ada respon berarti darinya.

Sebagian shinobi bergerak semampu mereka, untuk membantu apapun yang mereka bisa. Membuat posko darurat yang nantinya akan dijadikan ruangan khusus untuk Naruto yang terluka parah.

Memang apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Sesekali Sakura melirikkan matanya pada pemuda raven yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Seorang yang sama sekali tak ingin disentuh siapapun. Ia ingin menyembuhkan luka di tubuh pemuda itu, memulihkannya. Tapi Naruto jauh lebih penting saat ini.

"Apa Naruto sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke. Kelopak matanya terpejam, tak menoleh semilipun.

"Kau juga butuh pertolongan, Sasuke." Ujar Tsuunade mengalihkan, sebisa mungkin terdengar biasa, sekalipun ia mulai terengah.

Sasuke menggeleng. Sudah sekian lama telinganya mendengar perkataan yang sama. Selama Naruto belum sadar atau setidaknya pulih, ia akan tetap diam disini menunggu. Menanggung semua rasa sakit, yang tak seberapa dibanding seorang di sebelahnya. Atau memang semua indranya telah mati, hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit fisik. Manik matanya menerawang langit yang berkabut, tak menyisakan penerangan manis dari sang penghias malam, hanya ada bulan yang tampak.

Sakura hanya mampu memandangi Sasuke-pemuda yang begitu ia cintai- yang nyatanya terasa begitu jauh, walau sebenarnya hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak yang tak seberapa. Yang Sakura sekarang lihat bukan lagi Sasuke yang angkuh.

"Naruto akan segera bangun." Ujar Sakura sedikit menenangkan

Jemari tangan Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada jemari yang terasa dingin itu. Terus memfokuskan diri merasakan kalau Naruto masih ada disisinya. Mencari-cari jejak kehidupan disana.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke. Ia juga berharap begitu. Tapi rasanya waktu menghianati mereka.

"Setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua. Khususnya kau Sasuke." Tsunade menimpali, meskipun ia tau tak akan ada balasan yang berarti.

Dipandanginya pemuda pirang yang masih ia obati, mengamati wajahnya diam tenang tanpa cengiran menyebalkan itu. Naruto sudah dewasa, menampilakan garis tegas diwajahnya. Tsunade tersenyum miris, bocah kesayagannya yang menyebalkan. Bersanding dengan bocah tampan yang jauh lebih menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

"Nee, Naruto. Kau tak mau bangun? Rival kesayanganmu hanya diam saja sedari tadi di sebelahmu. Kau hanya butuh bangun dan menyeretnya ke Konoha, tanpa perlu berlari mengejar." Cibir Tsunade.

"…"

Sakura nyaris tertawa mendengar sang hokage yang frustasi. Sungguh ajaib mereka bisa dalam satu tempat bersama tanpa baku hantam disini dengan adanya hokage, Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ba-kkka. Cepat bangun."

Suara rintihan lirih menarik perhatian Sasuke. Diikuti dengan deru napas putus-putus disebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang bergerak gelisah. Ia bangkit mendekatkan diri, menatap Naruto yang bergetar, ada setetes air mata keluar dari kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik sappire itu.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, Naruto." Tsunade semakin meperkuat, mengalirkan cakra penyembuhannya. Berusaha memperbaiki sistem cakra Naruto yang seolah terus terbuka, sejak kyuubi dikeluarkan. Seorang ninja tak akan bisa bertahan jika sistem cakranya rusak, lebih buruk dari kehabisan darah.

Napas itu terus tersenggal, Sasuke measakan jemari Naruto meremas keras.

 _Tidak baik.. Tidak baik_

"Penyegelan"

Tsunade menoleh kearah Sasuke, ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Mendapati bahwa Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya "Apa maksudmu?" Meskipun Tsunade tau apa maksudnya, ia masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sasuke tak menyahuti lebih lanjut. Yang ada hanya mata hitam kelam itu yang berubah, mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya kembali.

"Sasuke!" Sakura terpekik ketika melihatnya. "Kau tak benar-benar bermaksud menyegel kyuubi kembali pada Naruto kan?!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau berbuat sembarangan, Uchiha!" Tsunade mengeram.

"Kenapa tidak?" Balasnya. Wajahnya menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya meninggalkan pandangannya dari sang jinchuriki kyuubi. Mengarahkan pandangan datarnya pada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. "Bukan begitu, Yondaime Hokage?"

Onyx itu bertumbukan dengan sapphire biru diantara hitam bola mata sang yondaime. Menatap manik bersinar yang begitu mirip dengan milik Naruto.

Keempat hokage terdahulu bergerak maju. Hokage keempat bersimpuh paling depan memandangi anak semata wayangnya. Mengelus surai pirang putra semata wayangnya yang mirip dengan miliknya. Memerhatikan bagaimana bibir pucat yang biasanya tersenyum itu melengkung tak teralakkan. "Naruto.."

"Sementara ini, kurasa kita bisa menyegel sebagian cakra kyuubi pada diriku untuk Naruto." Ujarnya tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke, masih dengan senyumnya.

"Dia masih belum stabil, Minato."

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun" Ucap Minato.

Sasuke hanya melirikkan matanya. Ketika terlalu lama aliran cakra Naruto akan semakin tak beraturan menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Naruto masih bisa bertahan sampai esok hari pun masih diragukan, semuanya sudah kacau. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Penyegelan kembali. Dengan kondisi Naruto yang sekarang yang tak berdaya pun tak memberikan pilihan lain. "Naruto bukan orang yang lemah." Bisik Sasuke lirih, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Batinnya menjerit, mengalkulasi semua keburukan. Tapi semua itu ia tepis.

Dalam sekali tarikan napas, cakra biru berpijar mengelilingi tubuhnya.

 _Jangan berani-beraninya kau bertingkah lemah dan pergi, Dobe._

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAU UCHIHA! NARUTO SEDANG SEKARAT" Tsunade berteriak frustasi. Ketika melihat semua perubahan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, menyambut gelagar dari sang hokage, "Siapa yang peduli kalau si bodoh ini sekarat?"

"BEDEBAH!"

Dan tanpa persetujuan siapapun, Sasuke membuat persiapan penyegelan. Tanah pijakan di sekitarnya berpendar memunculkan lingkaran peyegelan dengan kanji melingkari si pirang dan dirinya. Membuat jarak dengan semua orang, termasuk para ninja medis.

"Tak apa. Ini akan selesai dengan cepat." Ujar Sasuke kalem pada pemuda yang terbaring tak bergerak. Mendekat ke arah mantan jinchuuriki tersebut. Mulutnya boleh hanya mengucap sebuah kalimat, namun benaknya akan terus memanggil satu nama, berharap sang pemilik nama akan bangun dan tertawa dengan bodohnya.

Karena sejujurnya Sasuke tak peduli lagi apapun kali ini. Cuma satu harapannya, tak ada lagi yang meninggalkannya. Tidak dengan seorang yang begitu teramat penting baginya, yang tak pernah sedikitpun ia lirik selama ini. Seorang yang baru ia sadari, selalu ada.

Semua orang mundur, ketika api amaterasu ikut muncul melingkari lingkaran penyegelan, kembali memberi penghalang. Raut muka Sasuke mengeras, ini semua sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, seolah semua kembali terulang pada detik-detik pertarungan hebat. Memunculkan kembali sosok berdarah dingin dari pewaris tunggal clan Uchiha.

Sasuke menggigit ibu jarinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah pekat dan membuat segel penyegelan. Menempelkannya pada segel bijuu Naruto. Sasuke tak peduli.

Tsunade tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti alur yang Sasuke buat. "SEMUA PENYEGEL BERSIAP! KITA AKAN MULAI PENYEGELAN BIJUU PADA JINCHURIKI SEKARANG."

Para Hokage membentuk pola heksagonal mengelilingi Naruto. Ikut mangambil bagian dalam proses penyegelan jinchuriki. Setidaknya mereka akan membantu dan menstabilkan peyegelan ini. Karena mereka tahu cakra Naruto tak cukup kuat menahan cakra kyuubi.

Detik berikutnya hanya diisi oleh teriakan kesakitan yang menggema membelah gelapnya malam. Sasuke mematikan semua indranya, menulikan telingnya, membisikkan pada benaknya sendiri bahwa ia tak mendengar jeritan apapun. Tak melihat rontaan kesakitan apapun, atau bahkan mematikan rasa simpatinya terhadap semua bentuk penyiksaan yang telah ia lakukan. Biarlah ini segera berlalu, dan ketika semua ini usai ia akan patuh pada apapun itu.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto melengkung dengan kepala mendongak keatas. Rasa sakit mengalir menumbuk seluruh tubuhnya. Diantara deru napas berat sesekali erangan sakit akan keluar dari bibir itu. Rasanya lebih sakit dari hanya sekedar dibelah secara perlahan. Panas dan menyakitkan.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Naruto. Berharap ia dapat menepis rasa sakit itu, "Maaf,"

Pola segel itu bergerak, makin menjalar. Berwarna kemerahan membakar diatas kulit tan Naruto. Ini tahap akhirnya, Sasuke ikut mengalir kan cakra miliknya dalam segel itu, sebelum mengunci rapat segel bijuu. Puncaknya sang jinchuriki itu tak mempu lagi menahan,

AAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!

Teriakan itu menggema memakakkan telinga, jeritan paling menyakitkan yang membelah malam. Sasuke tak mengubah posisinya, masih mengecup kening itu dengan mata terpejam. Menahan semua rontaan Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto tak berhenti menjerit.

Taringnya memanjang, dengan tubuh meronta menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasa,

Malam itu Naruto menangis dalam tidurnya. Memohon pada siapapun untuk menghentikan semua rasa sakit itu.

"Maafkan aku"

Hanya ini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. Meskipun ia harus kembali menyakiti Naruto.

Meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa berbuat lebih baik dari menyiksa seseorang yang begitu penting bagi dirinya. Selalu seperti itu, Sasuke sadar, ia lah sumber sakit bagi Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto melemas, teriakannya berhenti tak berapa lama kemudian.

Sasuke tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri, menimpa sang sahabat. Iris onyx itu berusaha menatap Naruto yang masih terpejam. Tangannya mengusap air mata si pirang. Selesai, semuanya selesai.

Sasuke tak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain pasrah. Mencari tanda bahwa sang jinchuriki masih bertahan. Kesadarannya mulai menguap, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Puing-puing dan reruntuhan bangunan menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang normal, setidaknya lebih normal ketimbang medan perang shinobi-yang jauh dari kata hancur. Sudah seminggu semenjak perang dunia shinobi berakhir. Mereka kembali ke desa masing-masing. Mulai menata kembali apa yang tersisa. Menghapus bekas peperangan.

Para lelaki akan membenahi kota, sementara perempuan dan medis berusaha menyembuhkan siapa saja yang terluka. Rumah sakit menjadi tempat yang paling padat saat ini. Pemuda raven dengan hakama menatap lekat dari balik kaca sebuah kamar, menatap lurus pada pemuda pirang di dalam nya.

Sudah seminggu dan Naruto masih diam disana, dikelilingi berbagi alam medis di tubuhnya. Sasuke sempat tak sadarkan diri hingga tiga hari, mendapati dirinya juga terbaring, tapi sendirian. Hal pertama yang ada di pikiran Sasuke adalah jeritan Naruto. Membawanya berlari mencari si pirang, mengusir semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Semua nya masih membekas, menimbulkan geteran was-was memenuhi batinnya.

Dan disinilah ia setiap harinya semenjak saat itu. Memandang dari balik kaca.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Meliriknya sekilas, mendapati Hyuuga Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"K-kau.. Ingin men..jenguk, Naruto-kun?" Ucap gadis itu pelan. "M-masuklah, Sasuke."

"Kapan dia akan bangun?" Tanyanya tak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata sebelumnya.

Hinata ikut memandang Naruto. Ia tahu Sasuke selama ini selalu menunggu Naruto, ia pun begitu. Sasuke tak banyak bicara selama ini, hanya diam menatap datar pada satu titik, Naruto. Tanpa masuk kedalam, hanya di luar memandang sang jinchuriki seolah ia tak berani menyentuh pemuda itu.

Hinata paham, bahkan semua penduduk desa juga tahu. Sasuke menyayangi Naruto lebih dari apapun, meski tak terucap. Mereka semua melihat disaat-saat terakhir, dimana Sasuke mengecup dalam si pirang yang kesakitan akibat penyegelan bijuu. Tak ada yang menyangkal lagi. Mereka melihat rasa sakit Sasuke untuk Naruto.

"Aku.. Tak tahu. Sistem tubuhnya masih kacau, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

"Kau mau masuk?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama empat hari ini, Sasuke mengganguk "Ya,"

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Aku.. Akan memeriksa Naruto-kun. Setelah itu Sasuke-kun bisa berlama-lama dengan Naruto-kun."

Hinata bergegas memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri untuk pertama kalinya menjenguk langsung Naruto. Setidaknya ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

Sasuke masih diam menjaga jarak, sekalipun Hinata sudah keluar sedari tadi. Tangannya mengepal erat. Memandangi kabel-kabel yang melekat di balik baju itu. Napas Naruto yang tenang, dan mata terpejam.

Sebenarnya berhasilkah ia menyelamatkan Naruto? Sasuke masih membatin. Harusnya tak memakan waktu selama ini.

Setelah penyegelan berhasil jinchuriki akan langsung tersadar, karena selnya direparasi oleh cakra bijuu, atau paling tidak membutuhkan waktu semalam. Sedangkan Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun meski ini sudah seminggu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Naruto. Memandangi si pirang dari dekat. "Kau benar-benar balas dendam padaku? Berniat meninggalkanku?" Desisnya pelan.

Tak mengharapkan jawaban keluar, karena Sasuke juga tak ingin pertanyaan ituterjawab dengan jawaban yang tak diinginkannya.

Sasuke membuang napasnya kasar, kembali menginggat bagaimana Naruto jatuh tak berdaya. Menghilangkan semua sinar yang ia punya hanya demi menjadi tameng untuknya. "Bodoh,"

Ia meraih jemari Naruto yang bebas, menggengamnya. Jemari itu cukup dingin. Berbeda dengan apa yang ia ingat. Sasuke naik keatas ranjang Naruto, membuat sedikit jarak agar mengusik atau menyakiti Naruto. Ia hanya ingin berada dekat, setidaknya merasakan Naruto masih disini, di sampingnya.

Cakra Naruto yang masih lemah, Sasuke bisa merasakannya. "Aku sudah pulang, Dobe. Kau harusnya bangun."

Seolah ingin membalas, jemari tan itu bergerak pelan. Balik menggenggam meski lemah.

Malam itu Sasuke diam disana. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Menyesap dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Naruto. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya untuk Naruto.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sasuke terlihat di Konoha. Karena setelah malam itu tak ada warga yang melihat ninja pelarian itu lagi. Sasuke menghilang kembali, entah kemana. Tapi satu yang pasti, ia selalu kembali pulang, pada Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Choto matte. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ini semua akan berakhir**

 **Masih adakah yang berharap pada SasuNaru? I do.**

 **[5310244]**


	3. Still here

Gelap.

Naruto hampir tak mampu melihat sekitar, hanya ada cahaya kuning beradu dengan pendar ungu samar entah dari mana sebagai penerangan. _Kenapa ia disini?_

Telingannya samar-samar menangkap suara seseorang yang berbicara, begitu jauh hingga ia tak mampu menangkap apa yang orang itu bicarakan. Naruto sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya dengan suara itu ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang disini dan ia tak sendirian.

Iris sapphire itu memandang sekitar mencari tahu tempat apa ini, hingga perlahan matanya terbelalak, sadar bahwa ia berdiri di dalam dirinya sendiri. Ruang temaram, yang bahkan nyaris gelap gulita dengan genangan air disekitarnya.

Tempat dimana seharusnya Kyuubi bersemayam.

"Kurama.." Panggil Naruto. Ia mencoba mencari dimana Kurama berada, tapi sejauh mata memandang Naruto tak mendapati apapun, selain pendar dari cahaya disekitarnya.

"Naruto," Samar-samar ia mendengar namanya.

Ini bukan suara milik Kurama "Siapa?"

"Naruto..." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Rasanya familiar

.

.

...

Tapi suara itu semakin lama semakin terkikis, meninggalkannya. Dan hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah pendar ungu yang semakin lama ikut menjauh, seolah siap meninggalkanya. Naruto ingin mengejar, namun kakinya sama sekali tak mampu ia gerakkan. Tubuhnya seolah bukan dalam kuasanya.

'Jangan pergi' Naruto tak mengerti pada siapa ia tujukan kalimat tersebut, tapi ia berharap ada yang mau menolongnya. Yang Naruto bisa lakukan hanya meringkuk dibalik kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Dan tak peduli berapa lamapun waktu ini mengalir

Ditiap pejaman mata. Ditiap dirinya lelah dan mencoba lari

Satu bayangan akan terus mengejarnya.

Tak peduli sejauhmana Sasuke berusaha untuk lari

Tapi akan selalu ada jeritan yang paling ia benci

Jeritan penuh kesakitan yang membelah malam, dan menembuas seluruh alam bawah sadarnya

Dan akan terus terulang

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NATE ALERTS!**

 **Abal, BL [Boys Love], menye-menye bikin mual, failed genres, violence, bad behaviour, all the amateur warnings applied. Please note it! This is modified-canon of SASUNARU!**

 **Maaf untuk update-an yang lama, WB dan semester kemarin mcmbunuhku. Chapter ini teruntuk semuanya yang telah menunggu. Chapter terakhir. Dan akan lebih baik jika kalian membaca dari awal untuk lebih dapat feelnya. Next chap! Epilogue**

 **.**

 **Akan selalu ada waktunya, ketika kau merapuhkanku dalam diam**

 **[Nate Xavela]**

 **...**

 **..**

Entah itu karena kegelapan yang terus menyelimuti, atau dirinya yang terbawa hening hingga terlelap -terkadang waktu mempermainkaan, hingga ia tak mengerti apakah ia memang sadar atau tidak. Tapi Naruto merasakan kesadaran membawanya kembali membuka mata.

Kepalanya pusing, dengan semua cahaya putih yang seolah menemhus rentina. Naruto berkedip pelan beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri.

Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatapi langit-langit ketika ingatannya kembali berputar. Darah, perang,

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya lirih.

Matanya menjelajah sekitar berharap menemukan sosok raven itu. Tak ada siapapun, ruangan bercat putih itu hening. Berbagai pertanya bergelayut, sementara ia tak mengerti apapun.

Yang Naruto ingat hanya pertarungan Sasuke dengan Madara. Setelah itu semuanya buyar. Naruto menarik napasnya panjang-panjang, menengkan dirinya sendiri diantara berbagai macam spekulasi.

Suara pintu terbuka bahkan tak terdengar ketika batinnya berkecamuk.

"Oh, astaga! Kau bangun!" Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara pekikan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mendapati seseorang yang kemudian berlari kearahnya dengan wajah yang sulit ia artikan. Memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kiba?"

"Kami-sama... Kapan kau bangun? Kau butuh sesuatu? Atau ada yang sakit?" Kiba tak menyangka Naruto akhirnya bangun. Matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Naruto, mencari kemungkinan jika Naruto terbangun karena sesuatu yang menyakitkan atau ada yang perlu dibenahi.

"Tidak aku tak apa." Ujar Naruto. Tapi Kiba masih bertanya mengenai keadaannya terus menerus tak terlalu mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tingkahmu seperti melihat aku bisa mati kapan saja." Balas Natuto, masih terkekeh lemah.

Kiba diam, mengamati Naruto. "Memang" Ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto ulang, sedikit kurang paham ditambah dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara Kiba yang pelan, sulit dipahami Naruto.

Tapi Kiba menggeleng, senyumnya terkembang hingga deretan gigi runcing itu terlihat jelas berjejer. "Aku senang kau sadar. Akan ku panggilkan yang lain."

Sebelum Kiba berjalan menjauh, Naruto memegang tangan Kiba mencegak pemuda itu untuk pergi. Ada banya pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan. Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Masih jelas dibenaknya mengenai ingatan terakhir sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. "Perangnya?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Tak apa semua baik-baik saja, Naruto. Semua sudah selesai"

Jawab Kiba cepat. Satuhal yang ingin Kiba tetapkan, ia tak ingin Naruto mengingat apapun tentang peperangan itu. Tidak jika itu mengingatkannya pula akan Naruto yang jatuh dan bahkan nyaris mati. Biar ini tersimpan dan tak menyakiti siapapun.

.

.

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakan itu menggema tak seberapa lama setelah kesadaran Naruto pulih. Ia baru saja hemdak untuk kembali berbaring untuk memejamkan matanya kembali ketika suara keras itu terdengar, berikutnya diiringi oleh derap langkah yang ikut menggema.

Belum lagi di kajauhan Naruto juga melihat sekelebat bahkan banyak kelebat bayangangan bergerak kearahnya.

Apa ia sekarang harus lari?

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama kamar rawat milik keturunan Uzumaki itu ramai nyaris penuh.

Sakura bersama beberapa tim medis termasuk Hinata dan Ino, belum lagi ada Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru bahkan Iruka sensei dan Kakashi sensei berkerubung datang dari berbagai tempat.

"Eh?" Mlongo, Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan kerumunan tersebut.

Mereka menunggu tim medis memeriksa keadaan sang jinchuriki tersebut dengan teliti.

"Masih belum stabil, tapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura, ia menatap Naruto dalam, "Senang kau sudah bangun, Naruto"

Semua orang dalam ruamgan tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto ikut tersenyum sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Memang seberapa lama aku tak sadar?"

"Dua setengah bulan,"

Iris sapphire itu membulat tak percaya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Shikamaru saat menjawab tersebut Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Kenapa bisa lama sekali?!" Pekiknya dengan suara pelan.

Kepalan tangan Sakura menyentak si pirang. "Kau bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda akan bangun, bodoh"

Kalimat itu boleh kasar, tapi makna lain berbeda terpancar dari iris mata Sakura, karena ia sebenarnya merasa bersyukur akhirnya teman seperjuangannya ini bisa kembali beserta senyuman di wajahnya seperti dulu. Bukan lagi seorang yang menutup mata dengan jeritan kesakitan atau apapun. Dan itu melegakan.

"Maaf.. Maaf"

Teman-temannya baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlihat tak kekurangan satu apapun. Naruto tersenyum "Sudah selesai ya?"

Ada hening yang cukup panjang disana.

"Tenang saja semuanya baik-baik saja. Perbaikan desa juga berjalan lancar, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir" Kiba berkata kembali, enggan menjawab hal yang sama. Tapi juga enggan membiarkan hal tersebut menggantung begitu saja. Rasanya ia ingin mengeram saja.

Malam itu ramai, semua berkumpul memberikan apapun untuk sang jinchuriki tersebut. mereka menceritakan semua kejadian yang terlewatkan oleh Naruto. Tentang perang yang sudah selesai, tentang desa, dan seluruh perbaikan yang sedang dilaksanakan.

Tapi satu yang tak pernah tersebut, tak ada nama Sasuke disana.

Dan Naruto hanya mencoba diam, tak bertanya. Karena sejujurnya ia takut dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Menyadari bahwa sosok itu tak ada disini, memiliki banyak artian. Satu yang Naruto tau, Sasuke pergi baik dalam artian ia meninggalkan desa seperti dulu atau meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat perutnya terasa bergejolak, panas. Naruto masih diam berusaha untuk memikirkan hal lain. Memikirkan teman-teman lainnya.

Naruto berbaring memperhatikan teman-temannya, tertawa sebagai respon jika ia mendengarkan sekalipun semua suara hanya seperti desau angin yang lewat. Sakura yang sibuk memeriksa ini itu sambil sesekali bersuara, Sai dan Shikamaru yang seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, atau Kiba yang tetap asik bercerita. Tapi selalu saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali merasakan gelisah hingga rasanya melilit.

"Naruto."

Iris sapphire nya terbelalak mendengarkan suara dalam yang ia kenali memanggilnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir" Suara itu berkata.

Suara itu lebih dalam dari yang Naruto ingat, berbicara layaknya ia ada di depan Naruto tapi hanya bisa ia rasakan.

Naruto nyaris melupakan seluruh keadaan dan hanya terpusat pada suatu hal, hingga yang paling dekatpun tak ia rasakan. Bahkan seolah tak pernah ada, dan rasanya seperti dipertemukan dengan kawan lama yang telah ia lupakan.

"Kurama.." lirihnya. Rasanya sudah lama. Kenapa bisa ia lupa dengan Kurama! Dan bagaimana bisa Kurama masih disana dan berbicara dengan nada malas seperti biasanya!?

Kurama disana, di dalam dirinya, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Tak usah berfikir apapun. Semua akan baik-baik saja untukmu."

Naruto merunduk mendengarkan, "Ya,"

"Dia masih akan kembali."

Naruto mengernyit. "Siapa?"

Naruto menunggu namun Kurama tak menjawabnya. Mencoba bertanya sekali lagi dan tetap tak ada jawaban.

 _Siapa yang kembali?_

Dan Naruto masih disana diam mempertanyakan siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Kurama. Tak menyadari sedikitpun keadaan sekitarnya.

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh ketika sebuah jemari menyentuhnya, "Eh.. Iya, Hinata-chan?"

Mendapati gadis disebelahnya yang menatap dalam diakhiri dengan senyuman manisnya. Hinata menyodorkan irisan apel yang telah bersih dari kulitnya. "Ini.."

Naruto mengangguk, dan mengambil satu apel itu. Mencerna manis apel dimulutnya.

Tapi kata-kata Kurama kembali terngiang. _Memangnya siapa yang akan kembali?_

Kurama berkata bahwa ia tak seharusnya banyak berfikir saat ini, tapi justru kata-kata dari bijuu itu yang membuatnya berfikir keras. Bagaimana jika hal buruk akan terjadi? Madara belum mati kah?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lirih, "Sedari tadi Naruto kun melamun."

"Eh? Sepertinya aku masih trans setelah lama pingsan Hinata"

Suara dengusan napas keras terdengar, "Apanya yang pingsan. Kau koma bodoh."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah bangun" Ujar Sai sembari memberikan senyumannya.

Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang masih belum ada bosan-bosannya untuk mendelik, menggerutu bahkan auranya seperti ketika gadis itu ingin menghantam Naruto kala itu juga.

"Nee, Sakura-chan. Jangan marah-maarh terus. Aku kan sudah sehat, tebbayou!"

.

.

.

Yang tak pernah mereka tahu bahwa ada seseorang lain disana, napasnya sedikit terengah seolah ia berlari dari belahan bumi yang berbeda. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk, iris itu terus menatap pada satu titik, tepat dimana seorang pemuda Yang duduk diatas sebuah ranjang putih dan dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Seorang pemuda pirang yang bahkan mendengar tawanya saja membuatnya perih.

Karena sejujurnya ia rindu.

"Naruto." Ujarnya pelan, jua terhalang oleh pintu yang membatasi.

Gumaman mustahil yang tak mungkin dapat di dengar oleh sang pemilik nama. Bahkan ia tak berharap gumaman itu terdengar selain desau telinganya sendiri.

Tapi lain hal nya dengan Naruto, ditengah-tengah gurau canda semua orang orang. Iris sapphire nya terbelalak ketika menangkap sekelebat bayangan itu, seolah terpanggil. Refleks mulutnya berteriak keras memanggil "SASUKEE!"

Semua orang menoleh kearah pandang Naruto. Beberapa pasang mata ikut terbelalak, sementara yang lain menunjukan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Sasuke yang dipanggil tak bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya onyx yang tak pernah melepas kan pandangannya dari sang sapphire.

"Astaga kau benar-benar, Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, rasanya ia begitu senang ketika ia bisa melihat pemuda itu. Begitu senang ketika ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya. Hendak berlari dan menyeret Sasuke untuk mendekat. Lupa jika ia baru koma selama dua bulan, yang artinya kakinya pun juga lupa bagaimana untuk berpijak melangkah.

"Ehh?!" Naruto oleng, karena rasanya kaki nya seperti jelly. Tak bisa berdiri kokoh, dan ketika ia akan jatuh sebuah tangan menahannya.

Mendongak Naruto mendapati Sasuke disana memeganginya agar tak jatuh. Sementara semua orang disana masih terdiam memandangi sang Uchiha yang menghilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama itu. Naruto tak melewatkan kesempatan dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Dari mana saja kau?!"

Tak ada jawaban, pelukan Naruto makin mengerat, tak membiarakan pemuda itu hilang kembali. Sementara satu persatu dari mereka mulai dari Sakura, Hinata dan yang lainnya, meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut. Memberikan waktu untuk Uchiha Sasuke, karena setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa bukan sebuah kebetulan pemuda itu ada disini. Karena mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa Sasuke datang untuk dan karena Naruto.

Bisikan lirih terdengar di telinga sang Uchiha, "Kurama berkata akan ada yang kembali, dan aku tak perlu khawatir."

"..."

"Dan aku senang ketika itu dirimu, Sasuke!" Naruto berkata, sembari mulai melepas pelukannya. Memberi jarak untuk bisa menatap sahabatnya tersebut.

Mendapati iris onyx tajam yang terus menatapnya, Naruto tersenyum, betapa rindunya ia bisa melihat Sasuke di sini, di Konoha. Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali. Onyx itu mengamati semua yang ada pada diri Naruto.

Iris sapphire terang itu balas menatapnya. Iris mata yang pernah tertutup untuk beberapa waktu yang bahkan seolah menuntut balas untuk tak mau menampakkan diri. Iris mata yang pernah tertutup, dan menitikkan air mata kesakitan. Tapi kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat bias sapphire tersebut.

Untuk beberapa waktu lalu bibir itu dingin, pucat. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir itu kecuali jeritan kesakitan yang menyayat. Tapi kini Sasuke bisa mendengar namanya kembali terucap dari bibir itu.

"Kau tak mau berbicara, Tame?" Balik memandang sang Uchiha, "Jangan hanya menatapi ku, aku memang tampan, tebbayou. Aku tau kok.."

Sasuke tak membantah, ia sedikit tersenyum. Namun dimata Naruto entah mengapa ia melihat setitik kesedihan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Kamar itu terlalu sepi, dan ketika iris sapphire itu menjelajah, hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Teman-temannya sepertinya sudah keluar sedari tadi dan ia baru sadar. "Kapan mereka keluarnya ya?"

Lalu setelah sekian kali berbicara, akhirnya Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke. "Sudah sedari tadi." Jawab pemuda itu.

Natuto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Kepalanya manggut-manggut sebagai jawaban. "Aku sama sekali tak sadar."

Lalu Naruto berbalik, hendak mendudukkan diri. Karena entah mengapa rasanya ia masih lelah. Tapi belum sampai satu langkah, Naruto merasakan tubuh nya dibawa dalam sebuah dekapan.

"..."

"..."

Naruto disana hanya bisa berkedip, ketika pelukan itu kian mengerat. Ia merasakan napas hangat ditengkuknya.

"Jangan berpalng, dan jangan pernah pergi."

Naruto kembali berkedip.

"A-aku masih disini, Sasuke." Balas Naruto, ia hendak kembali membuka mulutnya tapi terdiam ketika bahunya basah, meski hanya setetes. Naruto menarik diri, tapi gagal karena dekapan Sasuke tak membiarkan pemuda pirang itu untuk lepas.

"Sasuke?" _Apa ia menangis?Kenapa?_

Hening itu beberapa saat. Hingga Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke memberika jarak diantara keduannya, tanpa benar-benar melepas pelukkannya.

Dan Naruto tak bisa lagi untuk hanya diam dan berkedip, ketika bibir tipis itu menempel pada bibirnya. Mengecup dengan perlahan.

Pekikannya tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat jelas Sasuke dihadapnnya menutup mata.

"Tadaima.." gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa melepaskan kecupannya.

Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan, sekalipun hanya sepihak. Dan Naruto merasakan ini semua basah, bukan karena dilakukan karena nafsu, tapi karena ia bisa melihat ketika setitik air mata itu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk sang Uchiha.

Perlahan Naruto menangkupkan jemarinya pada wajah Sasuke. Menghapus air mata tersebut, dan membawa Saasuke makin mendekat. Membalas semua kecupan rasanya benar dan pas,

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sasuke, diantara kedua bibir yang masih menempel tersebut.

"Nee.."

Dekapan Sasuke makin erat. Jikalau mungkin ia bahkan tak ingin melepaskan.

Biarkan semua ini menghanyutkannya.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau tahu.._

 _Kala itu hanya hening malam, dengan seorang pamuda beriris raven yang diam dalam dunianya sendiri._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto" Ujarnya mengusap pelan kening pemuda disebalahnya, "Tadaima.."_

 _Ia mengeratkan dekapannya, mengubur wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher pemuda yang lebih kecil disampingnya._

 _Alam bawah sadarnya mencoba menerobos pada pemuda dalam dekapannya. Tapi hening, ia tak menemukan apapu selain kegelapan. Yang ia lakukan hanya memanggil nama pemuda itu berharap ia akan mendapat sahutan. "Naruto.."_

 _Tapi tetap hening._

 _Harusnya tak ada yang salah,_

 _dan harusnya kau tak terlihat lemah dengan hanya terbalut kain putih sambil memejamkan mata erat_

 _Tapi sebuah kata keseharusan terkadang semu_

 _Hei Uzumaki Naruto..._

 _Aku selalu berkata bahwa aku membencimu, bahwa aku ingin kau enyah dan tak mencampuri urusanku_

 _Akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu yang lebih menarik, bahwasanya aku memang membencimu._

 _Membenci dirimu yang bodoh_

 _Aku membencimu yang tak pernah mau lepas di tiap ku memejamkan mata._

 _Bayangan itu selalu muncul, bayangan ketika kau jatuh dihadapanku_

 _Jeritan kesakitanmu tak pernah lepas_

 _._

 _Naruto_

 _Aku membencimu karena Aku takut untuk kehilanganmu_

 _Bahkan untuk menyetuhmu pun aku takut_

 _Untuk itu aku pergi sementara_

 _Tapi aku meninggalkan sebagian diriku padamu,_

 _Chakraku pun ada padamu_

 _Aku tak akan melepasmu_

 _._

 _Ketika saatnya nanti kau terbangun, aku akan ada disana_

 _Mengikutimu kemanapun kau berada, membawamu_

 _Biarkan ini jadi ambisi terakhirku. Untuk selalu kembali padamu, Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

Sejauh apapun melangkah, selalu kembalilah. Karena tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada pulang ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Iya kan?

.

.

Epilogue?


	4. Epilogue

Dan tak peduli berapa lamapun waktu ini mengalir

Ditiap pejaman mata. Ditiap dirinya lelah dan mencoba lari

Satu bayangan akan terus mengejarnya.

Tak peduli sejauhmana Sasuke berusaha untuk lari

Tapi akan selalu ada jeritan yang paling ia benci

Jeritan penuh kesakitan yang membelah malam, dan menembuas seluruh alam bawah sadarnya

Dan akan terus terulang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NATE ALERTS!**

 **Abal, BL [Boys Love], menye-menye bikin mual, failed genres, violence, bad behaviour, all the amateur warnings applied. Please note it! This is modified-canon of SASUNARU! Lil bit smut. Mungkin ini bonus untuk interaksi mereka yang kurang kalau menurut Nate. Ratenya naik yaa**

 **Ahh teruntuk kalian yg masih menunggu dan langsung membuka chapter ini ketika ada notif update, please click prev chapter.** **Karena Nate update 2 chaptsr sekaligus**

 **So this is the epilogue of STILL HERE. ENJOY BABY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun oleh lengan yang mendekapnya makin erat pada tubuhnya dan sebuah kaki yang menelusup diantara pergelangan kakinya. Naruto masih bingung untuk beberapa waktu, hingga ia sadar bahwa seluruh ruangan masih gelap, bahkan waktu baru menunjukkan sepertiga malam terakhir. Kelopak matanya masih menyembunyikan sebagian iris sapphire itu, perlahan terbuka untuk mendapati bahwasanya ia masih ditempat yang kadang terasa asing dengan design tradisionalnya.

Ya, tak lama setelah Naruto sadar, ia kembali untuk memulai hidupnya seperti semula. Dan terbebas dari rumah sakit dan segala bau menguar yang membuatnya pusing. Tapi bukan kamar berantakan di loteng yang menjadi tempatnya kali ini. Tapi bangunan tradisonal khas Jepang dengan goresan lambang tua yang retak disana-sini tapi masih menunjukan keagungannya. Lambang sang Uchiha. Dan disinilah ia berada, rumah milik Uchiha yang bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah ada yang tinggal ataupun sekedar mendekat.

Geraman rendah terdengar memenuhi telinganya, saat tubuh dibelakanya tersebut menggeliat, dengan lengan yang merayap memdekap makin erat di tubuh Naruto. Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto akhirnya berbalik menghadap pada pemuda raven disebelahnya. Mengusap keringat yang membasahi pilipis sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke.." Bisik Naruto, dan mengguncang pelan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan onyx yang tak fokus untuk beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya menyadari sosok pemuda dihadapannya. Ia membawa pemuda pirang tersebut kedalam dekapannya, menengkan dirinya sendiri dengan membenamkan dirinya diantar ceruk leher sang Uzumaki. Menyasap seluruh wangi yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Naruto memeluk balik, mengusap perlahan punggung Sasuke. Mengguman ringgan untuk menengkan.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya wangi tubuh itu. "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

Naruto menghela napas perlahan. Sasuke tak pernah mau bicara mengenai mimpi buruknya. Dan ini terjadi cukup sering, hingga ia tahu kapan kalanya Sasuke bermimpi buruk, sekalipun ia tak mau membicarakannya. Tapi Naruto akan disana, dan Sasuke akan terus memeluk tubuh itu seolah ia adalah satu-satunya penenang.

"Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu." Ujarnya.

Naruto menyamankan diri dipelukan Sasuke. "Tak apa, Sasuke. Mau membicarakannya?"

Sasuke sedikit memberi jarak hingga ia bisa menatap Naruto. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke bisa melihat jika Naruto terdiam seolah berusaha untuk tak bertanya lebih. Bukan tak ingin berbagi, ia hanya tak mau mengingat. Mengingat ketika seseorang di sebelahnya ini jatuh, bahkan semua jeritan kesakitan Naruto seolah masih berdering di telinganya. Terasa buram tapi nyata adanya. Sekalipun Sasuke berusaha melumpuhkan indranya, mencoba melupakan, ia tak pernah berhasil.

Dan satu-satunya yang membuat Sasuke sadar adalah dengan Naruto ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menangkup pipi sang Uzumaki, membelainya. Merasakan hangat itu, dan ketika ia sadar bibirnya telah melumat bibir merah dihadapannya. Merasakan lembut bibir itu diantara kecupannya. Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Naruto melepaskan diri dengan terengah. Pipi itu memerah hingga telinganya, dengan bibir merah basah setelah ciuman mereka. Sasuke menyeringai menyukai apa yang ia lihat. "Mau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Memang sudah semestinya kau melakukan sesuatu. Karena kau membuatku tak mengantuk lagi!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, bersandar pada pundak Naruto dan mengecupnya pelahan. "Sesuatu seperti apa? Hmm?" kecupan itu berubah menjadi jilatan hingga lumatan, membuat Naruto menggeliat dan memberi ruang pada Sasuke tanpa sadar untuk melumat lebih. Lupa akan semua yang telah terjadi. Yang Naruto bisa ingat hanya lidah basah Sasuke yang terus merayap, dengan sensasi panas disekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto berusaha menahan desahannya meskipun harus lolos ketika jemari dingin Sasuke menelusup masuk menyentuh perutnya dan hisapan Sasuke diperpotongan lehernya makin kuat.

"S-Sasuke"

"Hn.." Sasuke memutar tubuh itu hingga terbaring, dengan ia berada diatasnya. Mengecup bibir Naruto.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Napasnya berhembus diantara tulang selangka pemuda di bawahnya. Membuka atasan Naruto, sekaligus miliknya. Selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus keduanya telah jatuh ke lantai, memperlihatkan secara jelas bagaimana keduanya saling bersentuhan. Naruto mengeram rendah merasakan ketika miliknya, menggesek milik Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa melihat ketika Naruto mengangkat pinggulnya meminta lebih. Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke memainkan putingnya dengan diantara kedua jarinya. Bibir pemuda raven itu tak berhenti menelusuri keseluruhan yang ada dihadapannya. Meninggalkan jejak merah basah pada kulit tan itu. Sasuke menyukai bagaimana deru napas tersenggal Naruto dibawah kukungannya, mengerang menginginkan lebih jauh lagi.

Kedua kaki Naruto ia lebarkan, mengapir diantara pinggul Sasuke. Membawa miliknya Semakin dekat. Dan ketika keduanya saling bergesekan Naruto mendesah, merasakan bagaimana milih Sasuke terasa panas sekalipun masih terhalang oleh kain diantara keduanya.

"Sasuke.. Aku mengingginkannyaaa." matanya terpejam, tatkala Sasuke kembali menyentuh miliknya, dan meremas.

"Enghhh...Hahh"

Naruto menarik tanggan Sasuke, membawa jemari-jemari tersebut ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya perlahan hingga akhirnya melumat habis satu persatu. Sementara tangannya sendiri membuka bawahan miliknya sendiri. Melepasnya cepat, dan beralih pada milik Sasuke. Melepas semua penghalang. Onyx Sasuke tak pernah lepas memandangi apa yang ada dihadapannya. Merasa cukup Sasuke manarik jemarinya dari bibir Naruto, menggantikkannya dengan bibirnya sendiri, menyesapi apa yang paling ia sukai. Dan perlahan jemari Sasuke membuka jalan masuk pada lubang milik Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengerang diantara ciuman mereka.

"La..lakukan sekarang, Sasuk-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto mengerang panjang, ketika suatu yang keras dan panas menerobos masuk dalam satu hentakan. Menyentuk telak kelenjar prostatnya hingga Naruto mengelinjang, pandangannya seolah buram untuk sesaat.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak membiarkan Naruto beradaptasi dengan miliknya. Napasnya terengah. "Naruto.." ia merasakan bagaimana miliknya berkedut didalam kehangatan Naruto.

Naruto mulai bergerak ketika ia mulai terbiasa, meminta lebih. Peluh melingkupi keduanya dengan deru napas saling bersahutan. Memajumundurkan pinggulnya sendiri menambah irama.

"Sa..Sasuke, Sasuke. Engghh.."

Dan Naruto tak bisa berhenti memanggil nama Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya. Keras panas dan berdenyut,

"Lebih ahh cepat." Naruto merasakan jenari Sasuke bermain dengan batang miliknya, meremasnya. Dan Naruto bisa mendengar jelas deru napas Sasuke, bagaimana bibir itu melumat daun telingannya. "Enghh.. Ahh. Sasuke.." Naruto terus mendesah merasakan milik Sasuke menumbuknya keras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" Bisik suara itu, diikuti gerakan Sasuke yang makin keras.

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat tersebut, membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas."Engg.. Aahh. AHHHHH!"

Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai, memuncratkan cairan kental membasahi kedua dada mereka. Sasuke masih belum berhenti. Ia menarik satu kaki Naruto dan menaruh pada pundaknya. Bergerak makin dalam dan keras. Hingga akhirnya ia mengeram rendah ikut menyusul, memuncratkan cairan kental di dalam Naruto. Dan Naruto bisa merasakan cairan hanggat yang membuatnya terasa penuh. Bahkan hingga menerobos keluar dari belahan miliknya.

Keduanya terengah. Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya, tapi tak bergerak jauh dari sang Uzumaki. Mengecup dahi Naruto, membisikkan kembali satu kalimat yang sama. "Aku mencintaimu"

Naruto tak mampu berpaling, bahkan berkedippun tidak. Memandangi bagaimana sang Uchiha dihadapannya, dengan napas yang masih terengah.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya, menghirup wangi rambut Naruto, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Naruto masih belum bersuara.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun. Dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Tak berapa lama setelah Sasuke mengatakannya, Ia mendengar suara tawa Naruto. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya, membuat gelak tawa itu terhalang, dan makin tak terdengar. Tak membiarkan Naruto tertawa.

"Nee.. Aku masih disini, Sasuke" Bisiknya dalam pelukan tersebut.

Lalu, Naruto membuat jarak untuk sekedar menatap sang Uchiha. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan lagi setelah itu bibirnya diraup kasar oleh Sasuke, bahkam nyaris bertumbukkan tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkan. Hanya tertawa kecil diantara lumatan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali, Sasuke disini memeluknya. Dan Naruto tak akan pergi kemanapun, selama Sasuke masih tetap tinggal. Semuanya terasa benar begini apa adanya.

.

.

.

Mereka berbaring dengan lengan Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mendekapnya. Sasuke tak merasakan kantuk sama sekali, ia megusap punggung yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut, membuat pola pada punggu tersebut, untuk sekedar memberi tanda kepemilikan.

Sementara Naruto disana sudah sayup dan mulai terbawa kantuk. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, menyamankan diri pada pelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Bangunkan aku jam lima pagi.." Gumam Naruto pelan "Aku harus siap-siap untuk pelantikan Hokage."

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya tertidur di dekapan tersebut. Dan yang tak pernah Naruto tahu adalah sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk membangunkan sang Jinchuriki bahkan hingga waktu pelantikan tersebut tiba.

Dan Konoha harus menunggu entah sampai kapan batas waktu mereka, untuk bisa mendapatkan Hokage mereka tersebut. Karena Konoha harus mengalah pada Uchiha, dengan semua segel yang bahkan mengelilingi kediaman mereka, mengurung sang Jinchuriki dari dunia luar. Bahkan sekelebat suara diluar batas segel pun tak akan bisa masuk.

"Dobe." Ujarnya, menyesapi wangi sang kesanyangan.

Naruto akan tetap disini bersama Sasuke. Dan Sasuke akan tetap disini karena Naruto adalah tempatnya untuk berpulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE TRUELY END! FINALY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Astagaaa! Haha akhirnya selesai. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah fav, follow dan semua reviewan kalian yang bikin terbang! I love you all :)) maaf ya updatenya lama. Bahkan mungkin kalian pembaca chapter1 sudah pada lupa atau hilang. Nate berharap kelian pembaca yang dulu masih inget cerita ini, karena aku namatin Still here ini untuk kalian :"( . Nate bener2 minta maaf, ini chapter terakhir dengan smut yang tak sebegitu panas kupersembahakan untuk kalian. GO SASUNARU❤❤❤❤**


End file.
